Benang Merah Bodoh
by ArinaAsh
Summary: Dazai Osamu menemukan kelingkingnya dilingkari benang merah, dan dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik ujungnya. Sampai dia tahu bahwa Mafia Pendek itulah pemiliknya. #Soukoku #DazaoChuuya DLDR .


Matahari menelusup di celah-celah ventilasi ketika Dazai membuka mata dan menemukan selarik benang merah melingkar di kelingkingnya. Dahinya berkerut, dia yakin betul semalam tidak ada benang ini di kelingkingnya. Apakah seorang pengguna kekuatan supranatural yang iseng melakukannya? Tapi tidak mungkin. Kekuatan supranatural tidak berpengaruh padanya. Dan di seratus persen yakin pada Tidak Lagi Manusia.

Jadi pertanyaannya, kalau ini bukan orang iseng, apakah takdir sedang bosan dan mengajak Dazai bermain dengan lingkaran takdir yang terasa asing bagi Dazai? Jodoh.

Konyol.

Dazai tersenyum geli pada pemikirannya sendiri. Namun sejauh dia memandang benang merah itu, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ujungnya.

Penasaran, Dazai segera hengkang dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke kamar mandi demi persiapan diri, dan mencari ujung benang lainnya.

Mungkin seorang wanita cantik lah yang ada di ujung benang satunya. Wanita cantik yang merupakan jodoh yang dipilih takdir untuknya. Kalau iya, bisa jadi mereka punya kesamaan dan akhirnya Dazai bisa mengajaknya mati bersama.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya bersemangat. Bunuh diri dengan wanita cantik yang dipilihkan takdir untuknya? Oh kematian apalagi yang ingin dia raih selain itu.

Sampai pada siang hari-bahkan dia mengabaikan panggilan sang perfectionist Kunikida-benang itu malah mengantarnya ke pelabuhan. Jalan yang dia tahu betul menjadi sarang para penjahat yang menyelundupkan senjata. Tempat dimana dia dulu melakukan ratusan dosa.

Astaga, jangan gila! Kalau jodohnya dari Port Mafia, bagaimana caranya dia bunuh diri ganda?

Mulai dari sana, Dazai melangkah sambil mengendap-ngendap, yang meskipun dibilang begitu dia tetap saja santai melangkah dan hanya memasang matanya lebih awas. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan jalan yang tidak banyak dilalui para pekerja Port Mafia.

Sampai dia menemukan kemana ujung itu pergi.

Nakahara Chuuya.

Di jemarinya yang tertutup sarung tangan, benang merah Dazai melingkar. Chuuya tampak tidak menyadarinya, dia malah merangkul Tachihara yang kikuk dan tertawa lebar karena lelucon yang tidak Dazai dengarz tapi Dazai tahu. Melihat dengan jelas dan terbelalak dengan itu.

Ini pasti gila. Kalau pasangannya adalah seorang anggota Port Mafia saja sudah mengerikan, ini malah Nakahara Chuuyalah yang dipilih takdir untuknya.

Dia tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Ini sih takdir memang sedang bosan saja.

Hah ...

Lega sudah

Dazai melangkah mundur. Memilih untuk mengabaikan kejahilan takdir yang sesungguhnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

Benang Merah Bodoh

©Bungou Stray Dogs Bukan milik saya©

Happy Reading

Makarel membiarkan bibirnya menyanyikan lirik aneh buatannya sendiri tentang bunuh diri ganda yang menyenangkan dengan seorang gadis muda. Dengan kepala yang tertutup oleh headphone yang sebenarnya tidak memperdengarkan lagu apapun. Dia hanya ingin membuat Kunikida berang dengan sikap santainya.

Tapi dia tidak berang.

Itu adalah anomali yang sangat aneh. Sampai-sampai Dazai menyangka Yokohama sedang diserang. Ayolah, seorang Kunikida Doppo tidak akan bisa bersikap sebegitu santai ketika melihat Dazai dengan kelakuannya yang sebenarnya memang dia akui menjengkelkan untuk siapapun.

"Hei, Kunikida." Dazai melepas Headphonenya dan dengan nada yang di panjang-panjangkan dia memanggil si lelaki berkaca mata. "Tumben sekali kau tidak marah-marah, apa akhirnya kau sadar bahwa marah hanya akan membuat wajahmu terlihat tua?"

Selarik perempatan emosi yang Dazai duga akan muncul rupanya masa sekali tidak ada. Yang ada hanyalah kerutan heran, dan wajahnya yang terkesan tenang.

"Marah padamu yang sedari tadi terlihat frustasi? Aku tidak sekejam itu."

Dazai mengerjap dengan kepolosan yang dibuat-buat. "Kunikida? Apa matamu akhirnya buta? Kita harus segera memeriksakannya."

Kunikida menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa depan Dazai dengan kasar. Matanya memperbaiki kacamata yang sesungguhnya masih terpasang dengan benar.

"Dengar Dazai kau mungkin mengira dengan berpura-pura bodoh, kau bisa membodohi semua orang. Tapi kami semua tahu bahwa bila kau menghabiskan beberapa hari terakhir dengan melamun dan laporan melantur, kau jelas perlu libur. Aku akan memintakan izin pada ketua. Hari ini kau pulanglah, dan kembalilah ketika kau merasa sudah lebih baik."

Dazai melongo pada penjelasan panjang Kunikida yang tidak masuk akal. "Kunikida, apa kau baru saja membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding?"

"HAH?"

Pada akhirnya Kunikida pun marah juga.

Berita buruknya adalah Dazai ditendang dari kantor detektif bersenjata. Berhubung dia tidak memiliki kegiatan lain, dan tidak ada ide untuk melakukan percobaan bunuh diri hari ini. Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan kakinya berjalan kemanapun yang dia mau, sementara kepalanya masih bingung.

Sejak kapan dia terlihat frustasi?

Kunikida pasti bercanda.

Tapi ...

Dia menatap kelingkingnya, dan tidak lagi menemukan gulungan benang merah di sana. Namun bagaimana pun juga, meski sudah menghilang dia masih ingat betul lelucon payah takdir mengenai Chuuya sebagai jodohnya.

Tidak lucu.

Sungguh.

"Kau yakin dengan itu?"

Suara itu membuat Dazai berjengit dan kakinya secara reflek mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi. Itu suara Chuuya. Dan Dazai meresponsnya dengan kelewat aneh. Astaga itu hanya Chuuya, dan tidak ada alasan untuknya bersembunyi dari Fashion Disaster pendek yang tengah lewat bersama Tachihara.

Lagi?

Dazai mengepalkan tinjunya sementara matanya mengintip dari sela-sela keramaian.

"Iya, Chuuya. Ini tidak akan menjadi pekerjaan yang berbahaya."

Chuuya menghela nafasnya. "Kau bisa menundanya sehari dan membawa beberapa rekan untuk misimu, atau aku bisa membantumu. Aku akan kembali sehari sebelum misimu dimulai. Berbahaya bila kau pergi sendiri. Kau adalah aset untuk Port Mafia."

Kekhawatiran macam apa itu? Biar saja si cecunguk mafia pergi sendiri lantas mati dan tak pernah kembali. Chuuya tidak pernah memberinya kekhawatiran selembut itu, dan Dazai merasa hatinya mendidih.

Dazai hanya iri. Dia hanya tidak menyangka Chuuya bisa se perhatian itu pada bawahannya sementara padanya tidak pernah.

Dia tak cemburu.

Sungguh ...

"Anda akan terlalu lelah bila melakukannya," tolak Tachihara. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku hanya diminta mencari informasi, bukannya pekerjaan berbahaya garis depan yang biasa Chuuya lakukan."

Chuuya tersenyum dengan sedikit seringai. Bibirnya mungkin melewatkan desain senyum lembut dan tulus, sehingga bagaimanapun juga selalu ada seringai yang tersirat di setiap senyumnya. Dia meninju bahu Tachihara pelan, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Dazai yang menguping dengan perasaan yang kelewat berang.

Chuuya tidak pernah bersikap demikian dengannya. Jangankan berakrab ria, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling melempar ejek setiap kali bertatap muka.

Dan Dazai sungguh tidak terima dia tidak mendapatkan sisi itu, dan Tachihara lah yang memilikinya.

Seberapa istimewa Tachihara sampai Chuuya mau repot-repot menemaninya untuk misi penyusupan remeh?

Sialan

Ketika malam datang, Dazai tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk menyusup ke apartemen Chuuya. Dia harus menuntaskan segala kekesalan, dan permainan bodoh takdir yang membuatnya melihat lilitan benang takdir miliknya di jemari Chuuya.

Ini pasti hanya karena permainan bodoh si takdir. Benar. Itu bukan berarti dia memiliki peradaan khusus pada eksekutif pendek yang dulu menjadi rekannya.

Tengah malam telah berlalu ketiak seseorang yang dia tunggu membuka pintunya. Meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombol lampu yang sengaja tidak Dazai nyalakan.

"Untuk ukuran seorang Eksekutif Mafia kamarmu mudah sekali disusupi, Chuuya."

Chuuya terbelalak. Sebelum dia sempat berbalik dan menyerang Dazai yamg berdiri di balik pintu, Dazai telah menjatuhkannya dan mengunci bahunya ke lantai sambil mengaktifkan kemampuannya. Topi meggelinding ke lantai begitu saja. Chuuya yang tidak menduga serangan itu hanya mampu meringis.

Tenaganya terkuras habis, sementara tenaga Dazai anehnya jauh lebih kuat lagi.

"Dazai," desisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan diri, Makarel Bodoh?!"

"Menunggumu," jawabnya.

Dazai bisa merasakan Chuuya tersentak ketika mendengar nada suaranya yang kelewat datar. Dazai tahu bahwa dirinya marah pada sesuatu yang sesungguhnya tidak dia ketahui. Dan juga tahu bahwa Chuuya tidak terbiasa dengan kemarahannya.

"Untuk apa? Kau mau membunuhku, eh?"

Mata Dazai mengerling, dia kemudian terkejut ketika pengelihatannya kembali mememukan benang merah di tangannya. Yang tersambung pada milik Chuuya.

Takdir benar-benar ingin mempermainkan mereka? Huh ...

"Kau tahu betul bahwa aku tidak berniat begitu," katanya. Dazai kembali menekan bahu Chuuya ke lantai dan menangkap pergelangan kiri Chuuya yang berusaha mengambil belati. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Chuuya, kuharap kau tidak macam-macam. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

"Bicara, hah?" Chuuya menjawab dengan kebengisannya yang biasa. "Kau ingin bicara ketika wajahku kau ciumkan pada lantai? Jangan bercanda, sialan!"

"Kau yakin tidak akan langsung menyerangku begitu aku melepaskanmu?"

Chuuya berdecih. "Aku benci berjanji, sial, terserahlah." Dazai dengan ragu melepas pegangannya pada bahu Chuuya. Membuat Chuuya segera berdiri dan memutar bahunya yang terasa kaku. "Jadi kau ingin membicarakan soal apa? Kalau kau mengancamku untuk membicarakan mengenai rahasia Port Mafia, mending aku hancurkan saja apartemen ini sekalian kau di dalamnya."

Dazai mengerling, dia meraih sakelar lampu yang tak sempat Chuuya nyalakan tadi. "Seberapa dekat kau dengan Tachihara?"

"Hah?" Chuuya menampilkan wajah polosnya yang terlihat bodoh. "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Dia bawahanku, dan kau seharusnya tahu."

Iya, Dazai tahu semua tentang Tachihara. Mulai dari identitas pribadinya sampai rekaman kegiatannya yang biasa saja. Seharusnya apa yang dia lakukan sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian seorang eksekutif seperti Nakahara Chuuya.

"Aku melihatmu makan siang dengannya, dan mengkhawatirkannya ketika pergi untuk menjalankan misi, apakah seorang Eksekutif Mafia sepertimu begitu loyal sampai memperhatikan setiap anggotanya?"

Alis Chuuya berkerut dalam. "Jangan buat aku bingung, Bodoh! Langsung saja ke intinya."

Dazai berdecih. Lantas melangkah dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa Chuuya sambil melenguh heran setengah mati.

"Takdir," keluhnya. Dia menatap Chuuya yang kebingungan dengan sebelah matanya. "Dia dengan isengnya membuatku tahu siapa jodohku."

"Hah?"

Chuuya melongo seketika. Setelah dia dijatuhkan, dan dikejutkan oleh suara tajam Dazai yang tak biasa. Pembicaraan mengenai bawahannya, dan tahu-tahu Dazai membicarakan omong kosong tentang jodoh.

Perempatan kekesalan muncul di kepalanya.

"Kalau kau ingin seseorang untuk kau jahili. Pergilah! Aku tidak mau meladenimu."

Dazai menuli. Bukan, dia hanya tidak peduli.

"Takdir membuatku bisa melihat benang merah, dan kau tahu siapa yang jadi jodohku? Astaga itu konyol sekali."

"Sebenarnya kau ini mau membicarakan apa?!" Chuuya menggeram di sela-sela giginya.

Membuat Dazai menatapnya dengan malas. "Kau," katanya. "Benang merahku melilit di jarimu. Konyol bukan?"

"Hah?" Chuuya segera menatap tangannya yang tidak ada apa-apa. "Kau ini membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tahu kau bodoh," Dazai menjeda ketika mendengar teriakan Chuuya setelah dia mengatainya. Dia melangkah mendekat. "Kau jodohku, Dasar Dungu. Awalnya aku berpikir ini hanya iseng belaka, tapi setelah melihatmu hari ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri."

"Oi!" Chuuya mencoba untuk mendorong Dazai yang mencoba menghimpitnya ke lantai. Ketika dia hendak menggunakan kakinya. Dazai lebih cekatan-dan sudah lebih dulu memperkirakan-sehingga dia telah mengunci kaki Chuuya. Hanya bisa membuatnya menendang udara. "Dazai! Jangan bercanda! Sialan."

Dazai bergeming. Dia mendorong Chuuya dan memastikan Chuuya telah berbaring di lantai apartemen yang dingin. Kedua tangannya terkunci oleh tangan berperban yang anehnya menjadi sangat kokoh. Padahal seharusnya tangan itu terasa ringkih.

Mata Dazai berkilat. Bukan dengan kejahilan, melainkna kilat yang sama ketika dia masih diselubungi dosa sebagai Mafia. Chuuya meneguk ludahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa menggumpal.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Di matamu ini terlihat bercanda?"

Helai-helai coklat Dazai yang jatuh dan menutupi sedikit matanya, membuat Chuuya kembali mengingat dingin dan tanpa perasaannya Dazai ketika mereka masih berada di organisasi yang sama. Membuatnya merinding dan tak mampu mengambil kata untuk beberapa penolakan.

Keabsolutan Dazai yang sangat jarang dia keluarkan.

"Benang takdir ini benar-benar membuatku frustasi, aku kesini untuk memastikan bahwa itu hanya keisengan takdir belaka, tapi begitu melihatmu aku malah tidak bisa menahan diri." Dazai bernafas di sebelah telinga Chuuya sementara pemilik telinga memcoba sebisa mungkin menjauh darinya. Seringai Dazai mengembang. "Rupanya menyenangkan juga melihat Chuuya panik begini."

"Berhentilah, okay? Ayo bicarakan tentang omong kosongmu mengenai benang merah. Tapi tidak dengan posisi ini."

Nafas Dazai memburu. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ugh ..."

Sial

Dazai segera bangkit dari tubuh Chuuya dengan matanya yang kelewat gelap.

Lenguhan Chuuya.

Sialan

"Aku akan kembali," kata Dazai tiba-tiba. Dia segera berdiri dan meraih gagang pintu apartemen Chuuya. "Dan saat itu mungkin aku akan membawamu pergi dari Port Mafia. Bersiap-siaplah!"

Begitu pintu di tutup, Chuuya masih menatap daun pintu. Dimana benang merah samar tertangkap pengelihatannya sebelum menghilang begitu saja.

Dazai berkata jujur.

Wajahnya sontak terbakar merah. Terbayang kembali semua kata dan apa yang Dazai lakukan padanya barusan.

Sial.

Siapapun katakan pada Chuuya bahwa apapun yang terjadi antara Dazai dan Chuuya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

END

Etto ... Aku bayangin Dazai kembali Dark waktu cembulu ke Chuuya. Tapi kayaknya sih nggak berhasil.

Dan aku nggak pakai surfix jepang sama sekali. Bayangkan saja Dazai bilang Kunikida pakai Kun dan Tachihara bilangnya ke Chuuya itu Chuuya-san

Hahaha thanks for Read

See you latter


End file.
